After Avalon
by chi-jey
Summary: “Hey… Shirou… it’s been a while, huh?” said a girl with perfectly blonde hair pinned up; teal eyes, and she still wore the same obsolete long-sleeve blouse with a blue ribbon and a long blue skirt. Saber comes back. ShirouXSaber


**Fate/Stay Night**

**After Avalon**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing… unfortunately… I do own the plot though.

**a/n:** My very first F/SN fanfic! I just lurve this anime! But, sorry to say, there's a lot of OOC. Gomen nasai!

Wow. I can't believe it. It's been ten years since the time I lost Saber. And yet I've regretted letting her go. There's Rin, silly woman, she started a business and still she's in here living with me. Then there's Ilya, who, I've been wondering why, hasn't grown at all—no sign of aging. And then there's Miss F, who got married and finally got off my back. And Sakura… well she still visits and cooks for me sometimes despite our distance already.

"Morning," I groaned, reaching for the newspaper.

"Morning," Rin replied, "I never knew you could read,"

"Ha-ha, Rin. Very funny."

"Good morning, Shirou…!" Ilya, happily bouncing to her seat beside me, was as bubbly as ever.

"You guys, can't you have a little peace and quiet in the morning once in a while?"

_Ding_, _ding_, _ding_, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," I got up from my seat and dashed off to the door.

"Hey… Shirou… it's been _a while_, huh?" said a girl with perfectly blonde hair pinned up; teal eyes, and she still wore the same obsolete long-sleeve blouse with a blue ribbon and a long blue skirt.

"S-Saber…?" I tried not to hyperventilate, "What are you doing here…? You got summoned again…?"

"Well, yeah. I guess," she said, smiling at me. That was the first time she smiled at me, at least I think so.

"But, wait, who summoned you?"

"I did," a familiar placid voice rung and suddenly got close, making me jump.

"No way," I was astonished.

"Why, Shirou? Is there anything wrong?" it was Sakura. She chuckled at my exaggerated expression.

"How did you…?" I was baffled. I thought Shinji said that only the first-born was given power…?

"Well, I don't know, Shirou… it was just one night when I was almost attacked by a servant… she just… appeared… and I was like… WHOA! What are you doing here, Saber? And she was like, Sakura?!" Sakura explained serenely. Man, I never realized how much she's matured.

"Oh… so you're a sorcerer?"

"No, I'm just an amateur like you when you first had Saber." Sakura said smilingly.

"How did you…" I was cut off when Saber suddenly talked, "I told her about everything, Shirou."

"Well…?" Sakura said.

"What?"

"Are you gonna let us in?" she asked, arching a brow.

"O-Oh…right… come in." _Stupid, stupid, orange-head freak_.

After Sakura has entered the gate, Saber started talking, "Wow… ten years, huh, Shirou?"

"Yeah… I guess…" I chuckled nervously. Has this ever happened before?

"I waited so long for this… to see you again…" she started saying, "I missed you, Shirou,"

"Wh-wha…" was all I could say.

"Come on… what are you getting red for, anyway? Don't you remember what I said when we said goodbye…?" she smiled.

"Oh…"

"I mean it," she smiled again.

"Thanks, Saber. I feel the same," I answered, smiling happily back at her.

"Shall we come in…?" she asked, offering a hand at me.

"Sure," I smiled and then held her hand. I've forgotten how it felt… good thing she came back.

"Oh, hey Saber." Rin said, staring at our joined hands.

"Hey, Rin. And so we meet again," Saber said.

"Hey… why are you holding Shirou's hand…?" Ilya said, a little way over the top. What was wrong with holding her hand?

"Here, guys, I prepared some snacks," Sakura served on the table.

"Wow, I haven't seen your cooking in a long while!" I sat down so rushed, Saber beside me.

And then we got on to chatting.

________________________________________________________________________

"I don't get it, how come Saber got summoned again…?" I asked, still confused.

"It happens," Saber said casually, "You do know I also became a servant of your father, right, Shirou?"

"Yeah, I guess,"

"I think it depends on how much a noble spirit wants to fulfill his aspirations," Rin was playing with her chopsticks, randomly poking the scrumptious food on her bowl.

"I see,"

…_Saber…_

…_What are your aspirations?_ …

"Look, Sakura," I said, my eyes suddenly serious and intent, "I've learned magic from Rin and Ilya. Maybe I could help you fight,"

"No, Shirou. I don't want you involved," Saber argued, leaning closer, her eyebrows meeting as if they were derailed trains.

"Saber, I actually was talking to Sakura, now please," I retorted firmly, "Please, Sakura, I want to help you win the Holy Grail. I can't bear have it fall into the wrong hands,"

_But wait… I asked myself, 'Was that really my reason…?' Or is it that I want to be with Saber longer? I know I'm being selfish, but I guess, it's the truth._

"Please, Shirou, I'm serious about this. I don't want you involved. You could get killed! I couldn't bear that," Saber almost pleaded, her eyes intent.

"I could take care of myself… I won't die just to watch you disappear again!" I assured her with my always-naïve smile.

I could've sworn Rin just snapped.

"What exactly is the state of your relationship?" Rin said slowly, suddenly ardent.

"Um," Saber enunciated as if something were stuck down her throat.

"I'm not really sure… Saber, are you my girlfriend?" I asked smilingly, slightly raising a brow as sign of question.

"By _girlfriend_ you mean…?" Saber asked, absolutely clueless.

"Someone who a guy dates and loves?" I gave her a hint, winking.

"Well… now that you mention it… we did have a '_date_' before… so I guess yes," she still kept her cool. How does she manage to do that?

"What?" Rin was incredulous, while I saw Sakura biting her lip.

"It's the truth, you guys," I convinced them.

"Since when?" Rin, as always, seemed furious about it.

"Uh… I don't really remember… sometime ago before Gilgamesh appeared, I think," my composure was still alright, I think.

"But… no way," Sakura said softly.

Saber was clueless.

"What are you guys talking about?" innocent, innocent, king.

"I don't really know Saber," I said, "Maybe we should end this discussion. Saber and I are nothing but a mere couple. That's it."

Rin just looked down.

"Hey, why are you mad, anyway?"

"I-it's nothing!" the mahogany-haired girl stuttered and then turned red.

"But wait, does that mean Ilya doesn't get to date Shirou?" Ilya, still so mischievous, talked so quickly I almost didn't understand.

"NO!" Saber gave a quick answer. Wow, she's jealous over a teenager?

_Whoa. It's already half-past eight? Since when did time pass so quickly?_

"Whew, it was a long day, isn't it…? I'm going to bed…" I continued, "You should live here for now, Saber, Sakura, it would be hard for us to work together if you're far,"

"Alright, then, I'll just go ask my houseboy to bring my stuff over," Sakura replied, nonchalant.

"Get to rest, girls, good night," I smiled and stood up.

"Shirou," I stopped when Saber called me. "I love you," she smiled warmly.

"Love you too," I smiled back, and turned to my room, happy as a Clem.

_Saber_, I thought. _I never thought I'd get this chance to be with you again. I'll grab it and never let go. I promise, I'll be with you forever_.

________________________________________________________________________

I awoke at the horror, anxious about Saber's return. What if I was only dreaming? What if, I just went psycho and tried to convince myself that she was there? What if—

"Hey Shirou, get up… did you forget you have work today?" a familiar voice came and nagged me about waking up late.

As I opened my eyes and saw clearly those emerald eyes, that beautiful winning smile and that gorgeous blonde hair, I grinned. She was there. Standing right there by my room's door, flesh and blood. Smiling that gentle smile I never thought I wouldn't have to picture for one time. _Saber_. The _only_ girl I've ever come to love.

It was so fast. My body moved automatically, letting my willpower over my control. I enveloped her in my lanky arms, so tight I thought she wasn't able to breathe, and then I kissed her. For the second time, I was able to feel her soft lips pressed on gently against mine, and I wanted that moment to last forever. Then I realized she might already be suffocating, so I pulled away.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, panting. Suffocation…

"I got… scared," I said, chuckling nervously.

"_Scared_?" she asked, "of _what_ exactly?"

"I thought…" I replied, hesitating (I'm crazy!), "I thought I was just dreaming,"

"So you _had_ to hug and kiss me almost suffocating me just to figure out if I were real?" Saber asked, furrowing her brows.

"Well, I uh—"

"I'm just kidding, Shirou! Relax… I'm here… I won't leave you…" she caressed my face slowly.

"Ever?" I asked, gazing upon her.

She just averted her eyes. All she could say was, "You know I have to take care of my promises to my kingdom, Shirou,"

"Saber, please," I pleaded, "The past is the past… you need not to worry about that anymore… please, just stay with me here…!" and then I hugged her again.

She pushed me back gently.

"I'm sorry," she smiled apologetically, and then ran off. I wasn't sure if I'd heard her sobbing.

Great. Just great, Shirou Emiya. You just hurt your girlfriend's feelings. Ach, why did it have to be this complex, anyways? I hate this…

"Shirou," Ilya came into my room, holding a picture frame of my dad.

"Do you know this man?" she asked me, pointing at the frame.

"Well, yeah, of course, he's my foster dad… he saved me from the giant fire 20 years ago," I replied indifferently.

"What…?" was all Ilya could say. I could see her trembling about in anxiety, and I wondered why.

"What's the matter, Ilya? Are you alright?"

"He's…" she said, "He's…" she still trembled, "he's my father,"

There was nothing I could say but a cracked "_What…?_"

"I don't understand," her voice was still so shaky.

_Dad…_

_Just what is going on here...?_

"Ilya…"

"But then… I don't remember anything about my past…" she said, her usual gaiety all gone.

________________________________________________________________________

"I see," Rin said, sipping her tea up.

"What…?"

"First of, she's got a humongous amount of magical energy, secondly, though it's been ten years, she hasn't grown _at all_, thirdly, she says that your step dad is her father, and lastly she doesn't remember her past… Shirou, do you know what _this_ means?" Rin spoke so fast, though I was able to catch up, luckily.

"No… I don't really understand what you're trying to say…"

"Ilya," Rin said, giving a sharp stare, "I'm gonna ask you a question I've never asked before,"

"What is it…?" Ilya said slowly.

"You're _not_ _human_… are you?" Rin concluded, giving that sharp stare again.

I saw Ilya flinch at the words '_not human_'. "No," she finally admitted.

"Do you know what you are… then?" Rin asked her, looking intently at her eyes.

"_No_," Ilya confessed, more like mumbled, looking down at the table.

"_I know_," Rin said, "Based from all of that, I could safely say that you are, in fact, a homunculus,"

"She's a… _what_?!"

"A homunculus," Rin repeated, "Basically homunculi are created with a tremendous amount of magical energy, and that energy runs through them,"

Ilya just sighed.

"So that's why Caster—"

"You're right Shirou. You can be pretty smart sometimes," Rin replied, "This girl here contains too much energy that's why Caster wanted to use her to obtain the Holy Grail,"

"Oh," I sighed, "Sorry, Ilya,"

"No, it's alright…" she said, smiling contritely.

"Hey, guys," Rin interrupted, "What's to be sad about? Hey, at least you know you're legally siblings,"

"Hey, you're right Rin,"

"Aren't I always?" she smiled triumphantly.

"She's right, Ilya," I reassured, "You shouldn't feel bad,"

"Mm," Ilya said, finally smiling again. It was her real smile this time.

________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, where's Saber?"

"I don't know, Shirou, wasn't she with you?" Sakura replied, raising a brow.

"Oh, crap," I said to myself.

_What if she went alone trying to fight a servant again_?

"Let's go look for her!"

I checked everywhere. I know I did. Let's see… the school, the temple, and even other places like the bay. Oh, crap, I forgot to look _there_! My adrenaline rushing, I darted to check the park, only to find a Saber I never knew.

She just sat there. Relaxing. Watching the snow fall. If I'd known Saber, I'd conclude that she'd be out improving her power, or resting for her battle. But there she was, captivated by the snow, catching any flakes she would find. Sitting there just like she really belonged to this world.

"The snow's pretty, isn't it…?" she spoke.

I wasn't really sure if she was talking to me, but I replied anyway. "Beautiful,"

"Sit beside me, Shirou," she tapped the other side of the bench.

"Wow, I never thought you'd be here, relaxing,"

"It's good to take a walk and smile about the weather every now and then," she smiled again. She's been smiling a lot lately.

"You know," I held her hand, "I never thought I'd get this chance… to sit by you, feeling your heart, while the snow is falling,"

"Well now you know it's possible," she said, leaning closer to me, as if she were longing for warmth.

"Saber,"

She said nothing. Saber just sat quietly and gently caressed my face with her right hand, leaving her free hand against my chest. This time, she was taking control instead of me. Slowly, she pulled my face closer until her lips found mine. From my chest and face, her hands and arms shifted and hung themselves behind my neck. This was the first time that _she_ kissed me.

After about a minute, we pulled away.

"I'm sorry you went through all of that," she leaned against my chest.

"Trust me, Saber," I assured her, "I'd go through anything just for you,"

"You don't have to," she told me, but she kept her voice so low it almost sounded like a whisper.

I didn't know what she meant, I didn't want to ask either, so I just answered her with a "Thank you,"

"No, _thank you_," she looked up at me and smiled again.

"I wish we could always be like this… I mean, just sitting by the moonlight, looking into each other's eyes, laughing heartily… Saber," I said, as if telling a story.

I don't know but I think I heard a muffled "Yeah, I wish so too, love,"

I looked at Saber, but she was asleep. That's why. I positioned her in something more comfortable when I realized something.

"Holy cow… you're burning up…!"

So then I carried her back to my house.

________________________________________________________________________

"Servants get fevers?"

"Well, I don't know, they're supposed to be spirits," Rin, again, sipping her tea.

"She's really hot, though," Sakura said, squeezing a wet towel and putting it on Saber's forehead.

"The snow must've gotten into her, then," Rin guessed.

"Wait a second, Sakura, just how many servants are there left?"

"Well, excluding Saber, I think there are only two more?" Sakura said, indifferent.

"Whoa, you mean you defeated them all?"

"Yeah, no kidding, their war is so much trouble-free unlike ours ten years before!" Rin said, irritated. I guess it's fine for her to feel that way. There'd been too much cheating in our war.

"Ten years before," Sakura mumbled something I couldn't understand.

"What was that…?" Rin asked.

"Nothing," Sakura smiled at that.

"Hey, it's getting late guys, you should go to sleep. I'll just stay here a while longer,"

"Alright, good night, Shirou," Sakura smiled, and headed for her room.

"Nighty-night, mister ninny," Rin poked her tongue at me and left as well. She did not just call me mister ninny…!

"Good night!" Ilya dashed off.

I sat there for thirty minutes, scrutinizing Saber's face. I wasn't quite sure whether she was smiling or not. Somehow she seemed like she was in pain.

I held her hand and whispered, "It's alright, Saber… I'm right here, don't be scared,"

Surprised I was, I just saw a tear fall from her eyes, and then she smiled…! She must've heard me.

It was almost twelve. I kissed her forehead and quietly said "Goodnight, love,"

I was about to leave when she spoke up, "Stay here and sleep beside me, Shirou,"

She was asleep, but she said that? Weird… but I did sit and sleep beside her, holding her hand.

I opened my eyes, and then found my arm embracing Saber, who was facing me, blushing. Didn't this just happen after I transferred part of my magic circuit to her…?

"Good morning," she smiled.

"Good morning…!"

"Thank you for taking care of me, Shirou," she said, cheery.

"You knew…?"

"Well, who else would do that?" Saber smiled that beautiful smile again.

"Oh yeah—how are you feeling?" I suddenly snapped and sat up.

"I'm fine now, don't worry," she pulled me down again gently, "Stay longer,"

"Not to worry, Saber. I don't have work today,"

Someone was clapping.

"Wow, you're quick, you two, made love already?" it was Rin's voice.

"Sh-Shirou?" Sakura sounded shocked.

"Oh, my!" Ilya seemed pleased.

Saber and I sat up abruptly.

"We did nothing!" we chorused. Hmm… she understood that part, eh?

"Right," Rin was skeptical.

"I just slept beside her, that's all…!"

Rin yawned, and said, "Yeah, yeah, fine, just go make breakfast already, will ya, it's your turn today, mister ninny,"

"Forget it, I'm only making these three girls breakfast after you've called me mister ninny!"

"N-no, I was just kidding, Shirou, no hasty decisions, now," Rin sweatdropped and chuckled nervously.

"Alright, alright,"

________________________________________________________________________

This is it. The Holy Grail War almost drawing to a close. Saber slightly injured, Sakura from the rear, and I, visualizing Excalibur for the thousandth time. Facing the deadliest servant, Berserker, going out of control.

"You won't lose, Saber, I promise,"

Then I got on to tracing.

Visualize it.

_Excalibur_.

…_Excalibur_!

For the second time, right in my hands laid the Excalibur, indestructible as it was, glinting against the moonlight.

"Let's go, Saber!" I ran alongside her and we held on to the sword together, wielding it and striking Berserker.

There was a blinding light, and finally, Berserker disappeared.

"Shirou, thank you for all of your help," Sakura said, smiling.

Another blinding light came.

It was the Holy Grail. I never realized how beautiful it was.

Saber touched it, and a mighty voice spoke up.

_I am here, the Holy Grail. I have come forth to grant all of your heart's deepest requests. Wish for your desire at this moment or never again shall I appear before your eyes_.

Sakura did as told.

_And what about you, humble Arturia Pendragon_?

Saber, too, wished.

Once again, a blinding light. Agh, why always blinding lights? Can't it be confetti this time?

"Thank you, Sakura," Saber smiled at Sakura.

"Mm," Sakura smiled back.

"Shirou," Saber said, facing me.

"I'll miss you, Saber. Don't you go forgetting me,"

"Believe me, I won't," she smiled, "Goodbye, everyone,"

And as the sun rose, she was gone.

Again.

For the second time now, I lost Saber.

Sakura and I then walked home.

"What'd you wish for, Sakura?"

"If I told you that such thing it might become invalid," Sakura smiled.

________________________________________________________________________

(Sakura)

_It's nothing, really. I just wished that I would be reunited with that person again, I hope I'd see her soon. I really, really miss her, so much._

________________________________________________________________________

"Eh? Back already?" Rin asked.

"Yup, we got it all taken care of!" I answered for Sakura.

"And Saber…?" Rin asked, suddenly I heard gloom in her voice.

"Well what do you expect, of course she's gone,"

________________________________________________________________________

(Saber, otherwise known as Arturia Pendragon)

_What is this? Where am I? Didn't my wish come true?_

_I walked over behind the tree only to find a tombstone right on it._

_**HIC IACET ARTHURUS, REX QUONDAM, REXQUE FURTURUS.**_

_"Here lies Arthur, the once and future king,"_

_"You've done well, my king," I heard Bedivere's voice, and tears ran down my eyes._

_I stumbled upon blinding light, and heard someone say, "You've done your part, Arturia, and you've done it well. It is now time for you to live your life the way you want to,"_

________________________________________________________________________

(Rin)

_I was just cleaning up as to contribute my long stay at Shirou's house. I dusted everyone's room, swept the floors and washed the windows._

_But something unexpected happened. As I was dusting Sakura's shelf, her bag suddenly fell along with a picture in it. I looked at it and gasped in sheer shock._

_In the picture were two girls, about six, both with mahogany hair the length up to their shoulders, gaily smiling in front of the camera. They were sisters, I could tell from the same color of their eyes and hair. One had long, flowing, wavy hair, pony-tailed into two, while the other straight haired, tied it in only one side. This can't be, I thought._

_"Sakura!" I yelled._

_"What is it, Rin?" she ran to me._

_"Wh-where did you get this picture?"_

_"I-it's mine, Rin, it was taken before I got adopted by the Matou family," she replied._

_Adopted…? Then…_

_"B-but…" I said, reaching for my pocket, "I have it too…!"_

_Sakura shot a look at it, wide-eyed. I couldn't help getting shocked myself._

_"You're… my sister… my long lost…" That was all I could say, and we ran to each other so as to hug one another._

_"I can't believe… the person I've been looking for was just there all along," Sakura said in between sobs._

_"Yeah," I replied, "I missed you, sis,"_

_"I missed you too," she cried harder._

_Then some kind of outside force pulled her away from me. She floated mid-air, glowed and twirled, and I saw her eyes change from violet to blue, her hair from amethyst to chocolate brown._

_My sister… is finally back._

_"This was all I've been wishing for," she said._

**Epilogue**

(Back to Shirou)

Three years have passed. Wow, I'm old. I should really get married or something. Rin and Sakura moved out, enjoyed their lives together, and I think they got married with some rich guys. Without inviting me. Tch. As for Ilya, she's met this so-called 'cute' boy called Merlin. I don't know but it just seemed like a weird name if you ask me.

And, as for me, I'm still here, sitting by the park in the snow. All alone, as always, when I heard her voice calling out my name.

"Shirou,"

The voice said.

"Shirou," it got louder.

"Please, Shirou, look at me," it commanded me.

Am I crazy? I must be hearing voices, man, I'm missing her too much.

"Shirou, I'm serious, look at me,"

Then I looked at the entrance of the park, only to see a beautiful blond in an overflowing black dress above the knees long, covered by a faux animal skin coat, and she wore a loosely fitting white scarf, as well as a gentle smile and a cheery look on her teal-emerald eyes.

_It was her_.

"Saber!" I ran to hug her, with stupid schmaltzy snow for our background. Now that looked like a cheesy evening drama show.

"Finally, I was able to come here," she said.

"Don't tell me you got summoned again, it hasn't even been ten years,"

"No. I am staying here, Shirou. This was what I wished for. But unfortunately, I was in that place called London and I had to familiarize myself, and I was amazed by that so-called 'airplane'. It can fly! It took me a while to get some money and look for you here, but I'm glad I did," she smiled at me, caressing my face.

I hugged her again. "Thanks, love,"

"You're welcome," she said, kissing me. I kissed her back, "You know, you've been looking better over the years," she commented, making me go red.

________________________________________________________________________

"I do," she said.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," And then my lips found hers.

THE END

**a/n:** What do you think? It really sucks, eh? It's too predictable, I know… Heehee.. please review!... arigatou gozaimasu!

20

Fate/After Avalon 


End file.
